Temptations
by THEWORLDONLYgodknows
Summary: He has lived a peaceful and loving life with his boyfriend Psyche. The two of them never needed to confirm their love with mere acts of sexual pleasure. However, after some encouragement from his alt brother Delic, may Tsugaru change his tune? After all, how can you resist such a cute act of temptation. TSUGARU X PSYCHE ONESHOT!


Tsugaru cupped his cheek in his hand and watched with one elbow propped up on his pillow at the sleeping brunette beside him. Psyche's chest rose and fell in a calm state, and with one hand on his chest Tsugaru could feel the rhythmic thumping of the man's heart that matched his. The older man shut his eyes and rested his head near the younger before feeling the younger's arms lazily wrap around him softly cooing his name and cuddling close to his body. Their conjoined heat was enough to make Tsugaru lie down once again despite the rays of sun breaking through their blue and pink curtains that matched their eyes. It seemed as though everything they owned was blue and pink, but it was alright because it showed their love for one another and appreciation even to decorate the house with their eye colors. Tsugaru felt his lips curl into a smile watching Psyche's angelic sleeping face. The younger man was quite a handful and loud to boot, but he couldn't help but smile anytime his pink eyes would light up in happiness or he'd call out that adorable nickname 'Tsu-chan' or accidentally talk in third person.

Tsugaru reached up one of his hands and cupped the younger man's cheek smiling down at him lovingly. He had everything that he ever wanted. He had the man of his dreams; he had a beautiful house, a wonderful yet annoying job and wonderful friends even though most of them were outcasts just like his original. However, what he was most grateful for was this beautiful creature being clutched tightly to his chest. Tsugaru's love for Psyche was more than words, he could never express how much he loved the man. So he went along with whatever he said, he allowed him to drag him into even the weirdest of situations. He wanted to see Psyche's smile no matter what, and to see the man's smile was worth any type of harassment or embarrassment. Tsugaru slid out of Psyche's arms and lifted himself from the bed, tucking Psyche back in who began to wiggle from the loss of warmth from the older man. Turning on his heel, he headed towards their door and opened it slowly shutting it behind him even more slowly.

Embracing the day, he opened the curtains allowing sunlight to draft into the house and warm it. As he opened the front door, he stepped outside to get the mail and waved towards Tsukishima who went on his way with a hum. The warm summery air wrapped around his body and Tsugaru shuddered with a soft sigh as the breeze ruffled his sleeping clothes lightly.

"Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru blinked and turned to look over his shoulder with a calm loving smile on his lips as Psyche stood in the doorway, clutching Tsugaru's haori that had been wrapped around his body and smiling sheepishly at the man as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Walking back inside to join his love, Tsugaru held the younger man's hand and shut the door before leaning down to deliver a soft kiss to his lips. Psyche smiled and returned it; the meshing of their lips familiar and yet even then it felt as though the first time they kissed. Their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and both were reluctant to pull away. Psyche dropped the haori and wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's neck while Tsugaru wrapped his arms around Psyche's waist and lifted the man up so they could kiss at a better angle. Psyche's feet dangling off the ground as he held onto Tsugaru for dear life only for the two to separate and smile at one another without saying a word letting their smiles do the talking for them. The silence was broken by the soft grumbling of Psyche's stomach and the slow pinking hue on the man's cheeks.

"Sounds like someone is hungry, don't worry I'll make breakfast while you make the bed."

As Tsugaru turned away, he could feel his arm being grabbed lightly by the younger man and a soft blush on Psyche's cheeks.

"A-Actually Tsu-chan, c-could I make breakfast today?"

Tsugaru blinked before nodding his head and allowing the younger man to race towards the kitchen after giving him a sweet kiss to the cheek. Psyche almost never cooked breakfast; what brought on the change? With a short shrug, Tsugaru headed off towards their bedroom and began to fix their bed making sure to tuck their sheets nicely. There was no need to change them yet, it wasn't as though they did anything vulgar anyway to make it that way.

[FLASHBACK]

_"Yo Tsugaru!"_

_ Tsugaru looked up before glancing behind him, holding his and Psyche's dry cleaning on one arm and a bushel of groceries in the other. Delic strode towards the male with women looking at him along with men and clasped his hand on Tsugaru's shoulder._

_ "Woah, that's a lot of stuff that you got there. Want some help?"_

_ Taking Delic up on his offer, he gave some of the bags to the host and the two of them carried the items home before setting them up in Tsugaru and Psyche's house._

_ "So, seems like you guys got the love nest together~ Did you, ya know,~"_

_ Delic showed his brother a flirty wink but was greeted with a calm shake of the head as Tsugaru began to make their dinner._

_ "What! You guys have been living together for years and you haven't even thought of touching him? How do you know how he's not getting it anywhere e-"_

_ Delic was silenced by a glance that Tsugaru gave him; a glance that he received one to many times and it was a glance that was telling him to shut up or get out. Delic nodded and took a seat the table calmly waiting for Tsugaru to prepare their tea glancing around their house._

_ "But I'm sort of serious Tsu, what if Psyche is ready and is just waiting on you? I mean he is young, and loved by almost everybody! If you don't give it to him, then someone else will!"_

_ The concern in Delic's voice soothed the cold glance Tsugaru gave him and the two sat down at the table drinking their tea in silence. _

_ "I know that Delic, but I do not want to take Psyche without his permission."_

_ "What? Why? I do it to Hibiya all the time, it's called the element of surprise~"_

_ Tsugaru sighed softly and placed one hand on the table while tapping his temple trying to think of a way to get his alt brother to understand. However, all of his attempts seemed somewhat futile and he couldn't help but wonder if Delic also inherited Shizuo's stupidity._

_ "Psyche and I have a more gentle relationship than you and Hibiya; we understand each other a lot more and I would not want to take advantage of him and have him detest me. Understand?"_

_ Delic's lips formed an 'o' before he shrugged his shoulders and stood thanking Tsugaru for the tea and heading out the door. As soon as he was gone, Tsugaru looked down at the table and thought about it for a moment before rubbing his hand through his hair. Psyche would be home from work soon, and he had no time to think of having sex with him. Even if the idea made his nether regions boil in excitement._

[ PRESENT ]

"Psyche, the bed is done-"

Tsugaru stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened in a graceful way. There stood his beloved brunette, humming and swaying side to side to music that was blaring from the radio sitting on the shelf above the sink. He was dressed in nothing but a pink apron, and short white shorts that clung to his body nicely showing the round mounds of ass that he possessed. Tsugaru could feel his nether regions twitch and his first instinct was to clear the table, throw Psyche down and go to work but he shook his head.

"Psyche?"

Snapped out of his daze, Psyche turned around and greeted his love with a cheerful smile and a dark blush on his cheeks. His legs crossed nervously as he clutched the spatula in both hands with a light twitch to his lips and a soft giggle.

"How do I look Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru felt his eyebrow twitch a bit but tried to keep his resolve while Psyche spun around to give him a good look of his body. Psyche was utterly beautiful. Dark brown locks even though they were messy and unkempt from sleep, fell around his face; his skin a milky white making him look like an angel with glowing pink eyes filled with love and adoration. His chest and arms were shown along with legs that a woman would kill to have. He could imagine those legs around his waist as he plowed into that delicious body; Tsugaru almost grew rigid just thinking about it. Shaking his head one good time mentally, Tsugaru built up a calm smile.

"You are very cute, Psyche."

Psyche's eyes flickered an emotion; a series of them that if Tsugaru hadn't look closely he wouldn't have caught. It looked as one of; longing, lust and love. The brunette turned back around and began to flip the pancakes, humming a soft tune. Tsugaru watched his back, his eyes slowly resting upon Psyche's bum, trying not to think of what he wanted. What his body was telling him to do was very hard. Tsugaru swallowed hard, a lump in his throat that he hadn't even known was there. Psyche was just right there for the picking. Delic's words wrapped around Tsugaru's head and he knew he was never one to be influenced by the host due to his very vulgar ways. However, watching Psyche stand there in such a vulnerable state enticed him and made him feel something. Lust. His eyes widened, and he stepped forward wrapping an arm around Psyche's waist and shutting off the stove not hearing the soft calling of his name from the younger man. He picked Psyche up and headed towards their bedroom, opening the door and putting the young man down on the bed.

"Tsu-chan! Our breakfast will grow cold!"

Tsugaru hushed him with one finger against his lips and shut the door with his foot before lowering his finger from Psyche's lips once their foreheads touched. They stared eye to eye; pink eyes in confusion and blue eyes trying to figure out what to say. Tsugaru's nose scrunched a little before he dove down, kissing Psyche's neck. Licking and sucking at the milky white skin making little love bites against it claiming what was his. Psyche groaned somewhat and shuddered at the sensation as Tsugaru sucked making a hickey that he knew he'd have to cover so his fans wouldn't ask questions. Tsugaru licked and sucked at the skin, his body pressing against Psyche's making the younger man lay down against the sheets his hands pinned with one of Tsugaru's as he undid the ribbon on the back of the apron and slid it off the younger man's body, leaning back and swooping down once again to capture his lips.

Their lips meshed together once again in a flurry of passion and love, Tsugaru licked Psyche's lower lip and asking him to open his mouth only to plunge his tongue into the sweet cavern and licking every inch and crevice swallowing each of Psyche's moans and groans of pleasure. Psyche's body bucked against him as Tsugaru played with his tongue, playfully fighting with him for dominance and winning hands down. He sucked on his tongue before leaning back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. At this point, Tsugaru took in the sight of his lover. Panting and out of breath, Psyche's lips were beginning to redden from the intense kissing and his eyes were filled with lust and love for the older man. His hands were pinned over his head and his hair was mused from trying to tilt his head this way and that to find the perfect angle for their kisses.

"T-Tsugaru, w-what…"

Just the calling of his name nearly sent Tsugaru off the edge as he leaned down and placed kisses to the man's chest, sending butterfly kisses around his chest causing the younger man to squirm and giggle softly. Tsugaru smiled softly at the loving sound of Psyche's voice and proceeded to kiss his stomach and licks his belly button causing the younger man to gasp lightly. Tsugaru raised his kisses once again, and took one of Psyche's hardened pink nipples into his mouth sucking and licking, swirling in his mouth as he took his free hand and massaged and tweaked playing with the other. Psyche's face darkened into a warm red blush as he shook his head trying not to let out lewd sounds of pleasure. Tsugaru leaned away from the nipple that was now a bright red and turned to the other loving the soft whimpers and cries of his lover from above him.

It was simply adorable.

Tsugaru's kisses trailed lower on the young man's body as he gripped the hem of the shorts, pulling them down to Psyche's ankles. The sight that greeted him made him blink a little bit before he glanced up at the younger man whose eyes darted away quickly to avoid embarrassment. Psyche. He was wearing a pair of girl's underwear with little yellow kittens on them that were pawing at a ball of yarn. So Psyche-like.

"I-I thought y-you would l-like them i-if we e-ever.."

The younger man's trembling voice reached Tsugaru's ears and sweet smiles rose upon his face as he kisses the hem of the underewear and slid them down also. Psyche winced and moaned lightly at the breeze that hit his member sending chills up his spine. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That Tsugaru was actually going to fuck him, was this a dream? Psyche's thoughts evaporated as a moist cavern swallowed most of his member; his eyes widened a great amount as he let out a lewd moan and bucked his hips making Tsugaru take in more of him. He was getting off just by having his member in his soon-to-be lover's mouth; this was embarrassing. However, all words left Psyche and he couldn't help but feel everything as Tsugaru bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue and sucking Psyche giving the younger man all he had. He even took everything Psyche had all the way to the hilt, deep-throating the younger man and sucking him nicely and gently. There wasn't an ounce of roughness in Tsugaru's touches and everything thing he did was quite graceful.

Psyche could feel his body jerk, and white stars appearing in his eyes and begged himself not to come before Tsugaru. He didn't want to feel the pleasure before his partner even had a chance to. However, Tsugaru's lips left his member and left him with the exploding feeling not yet being released. Before he knew it, Tsugaru leaned back away from his body panting and staring Psyche in his eyes who was panting also.

"W-Why did you stop?"

"Are you sure you want this..?"

Psyche's eyebrow arched for a moment before he noticed the guilty pleasure in the blue-eyed man's face. His eyes softened somewhat and he reached up wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their faces close.

"I've never wanted something more."

Tsugaru's eyes widened at this and a warm smile melted onto his face as their lips connected kissing sweetly, he placed his hands on his Psyche's hips and brought the younger man close to his chest kissing him sweetly.

"Tsu-chan,"

"Hm?"

"I want you inside of me."

Tsugaru's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his young soon-to-be-lover and couldn't help the upwards twitch of his lips. Psyche was laid back down upon the bed and Tsugaru lifted the younger man's legs upon his shoulders, all the while staring in him in the eyes. A smile rose upon his face as he stared into the pink orbs that were filled with love only for him, and could feel his heart bursting in his lips. As he rid himself of his hakama, and his boxers he positioned him at Psyche's entrance ready to enter him.

"Wait!"

Psyche lowered his legs and crawled to the drawer next to Tsugaru's side of the bed, opening it and grabbing a white colored tube before crawling back to Tsugaru with a sharp blush on his cheeks.

"U-Um, here.."

He placed it in his lover's hand and watched his lover's eyes trail down to it and a smirk show on those beautiful pale pink lips. A white tube sat in his hand labeled 'Vanilla-flavored Lube for the most enjoyable of times', Tsugaru shook his head before opening it and squirting some in his hand slathering it over his member making sure to coat it nicely before making a c'mere motion to Psyche who crawled towards him nervously blushing. Tsugaru make a little amount on his finger about the size of a quarter and kisses the younger man, running it around his entrance and fingering him slowly. Psyche winced and tried to instinctively push out the intruder, his only calming motion being Tsugaru's soft kisses and sweet ministrations. Eventually, he accepted the finger and experienced the pleasure of finger-fucking. Tsugaru could feel Psyche's muscles around his finger as he inserted another and began to scissor the younger man. Psyche groaned in his mouth, as he was prepared and could feel the lube inside of him and around him. As he was fingered, and each finger was added in he moaned loudly and separated from Tsugaru.

"I-I want it,"

That was all the confirmation that Tsugaru needed as he pushed the younger man onto his back, and lifted his legs up around his neck placing himself at his entrance and shutting his eyes tight as he pushed into the virgin heat. Psyche winced and began to tense up around Tsugaru creating pressure on his member causing the man to groan at the heat. He stood still however waiting for his lover to become adjusted to his size.

"T-Tsu-chan is b-big.."

Tsugaru smiled softly before leaning down to kiss Psyche only to be stopped by a finger between their lips.

"M-Move.."

Tsugaru blinked before starting his pace, his body moving in and out of Psyche slowly. He could feel his throbbing erection beckon for more. But this was Psyche's first time and he wanted the brunette to enjoy it. He watched as Psyche's face contorted from pain into pleasure as he relaxed around him swallowing in more of Tsugaru.

"F-Faster Tsu-chan…"

Tsugaru began to pick up the pace making sure to check for any signs of pain on his lover's face. He could hear the lewd sounds of skin against skin as he pounded in and out of Psyche. Psyche's breathing hitched as he moaned loudly and covered his eyes with his hand.

"T-Tsu-chan! Nya~! O-Oh, th-there!"

Tsugaru's eyes widened as he hit the bundle of nerves and readjusted himself so as he thrusted he continued to hit the nerves. Psyche's breathing hitched more and he screamed for dear mercy, as he was pounded into feeling Tsugaru's length fill him almost, he could feel his stomach fill somewhat and his heart explode with love.

"Tsugaru, I-I love you!"

"P-Psyche, you're so tight.."

Tsugaru could help but grip the younger man's thighs and pound harder into him earning more cries as Psyche thrashed about, pulling himself up by gripping Tsugaru's hair smashing their lips together kissing him sloppily. Tsugaru swallowed Psyche's moans and cries of pleasure as Psyche's ass swallowed Tsugaru's length. Tsugaru reached down and grabbed the mounds of ass the younger man possessed, hitting his prostate harder until he felt the pressure build inside of him. He moved to pull out but could feel Psyche lock his arms around his neck keeping them intertwined.

"I-I want to feel T-Tsu-chan,"

Tsugaru's eyes narrowed a little and he captured his lover's lips before leaning back before the screaming could commence.

"I love you, Orihara Psyche."

"T-TSUGARU!"

"PSYCHE!"

Psyche came hard, his love exploding on Tsugaru's chest his seed trickling down the man's toned chest a little on his face. Psyche's face was dark pink as he felt Tsugaru's seed fill his body and his body grow limp and weak as he was laid gently against the ground, legs like jelly and body wobbly and almost like water as Tsugaru's seed leaked out from him. He felt whole, he felt happy he felt even more in love. He watched as Tsugaru went to their bathroom and came back with changes of clothes and a wet rag, he wiped off his chest before cleaning Psyche and giving them clothes. Putting everything in the dirty clothes hamper, he looked down at the sheets and smirked somewhat.

_Guess they need to be cleaned now._

His eyes traveled to Psyche's face; his eyes were warm and beckoned him closer. Tsugaru crawled on the bed and laid next to his lover, holding him around his waist and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Psyche,"

"I love you too Tsugaru Heiwajima."

The two sat in one another's arms relishing in the other's warmth unbeknownst to them; a host was outside of their window listening the entire time and now walked off to a certain mansion in Ikebukuro where a spoiled brat was taking care of his pet horse Alfred. However, Tsugaru knew one thing was true. He couldn't resist Psyche's beautiful unintentional temptations.

**Akihiko: **"Okay guys, that was the first of four drabbles that I am writing for my girlfriend. Please comment on how you like them, and tell me what I did write or wrong. I want to tell my girlfriend; I love you very much baby and I will cherish every day with you. Good luck finding a job, and hope to see you at the cons in July. I love you babe."

**Tsugaru: **"THEWORLDONLYgodknows does not own Durarara or any of the alts, only this story."

**Psyche: **"Please review! Neh~ Tsu-chan let's go for another round!"


End file.
